migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Neue Autos fahren gut
Deutscher Titel: Neue Autos fahren gut Englischer Titel: Baby, you can drive my car! Handlung Das explosivste Staffelfinale das es jemals gegeben hat! Eine russische Geheimagentin "räumt" hinter sich auf und versucht, alle Beweise zu vernichten. Björn und Lars geraten mit der Geheimagentin aneinander als sie den Fall einer mysteriösen Autoexplosion aufklären wollen. Schon bald merken die Insel-Cops, dass die Geheimagentin dafür verantwortlich war und in einer explosiven Verfolgungsjagd versuchen die Insel-Cops mit ihren neuen Dienstwagen die Geheimagentin zu stoppen... Debüts Menschen Anna Majstorova Autos Björns Mercury Mountaineer Lars` Mercury Grand Marquis Trivia * Als die 9. Staffel zum zweiten Mal ausgestrahlt wurde, war die Folge "Von klein auf böse", die bereits international verboten wurde, auch in Deutschland verboten. Da man aber irgendwie das Auftauchen des neuen Dienstwagens erklären musste, man aber auch in der Zweitausstrahlung nicht auf die Erklärung verzichten wollte, wurde die Folge "Neue Autos fahren gut" als Ersatz völlig neu gedreht. ** Der Satz „Das ist kein Spielzeug für kleine Kinder!“ wurde nachträglich eingebaut und kam in der Originalfassung nicht vor. Es ist eine Anspielung auf das Verbot der Szenen mit dem Kind. * Der deutsche Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Spruch "Neue Besen kehren gut" * Der englische Titel ist eine Anspielung auf ein Lied der "Beatles". * Neben neuen Szenen wurden auch viele Szenen aus "Von klein auf böse" wiederverwertet, wobei man peinlichst darauf achtete, dass es keinen Grund zu einem erneuten Verbot geben würde. ** Dadurch entsteht ein kleiner Fehler. Im Original wirft ein Kind aus dem hinteren linken Seitenfenster eine Handgranate. In "Neue Autos fahren gut" sitzt niemand auf der Rücksitzbank, trotzdem fliegt die Handgranate aus dem selben Fenster, was unmöglich ist. * Björns neuer Dienstwagen tritt die indirekte Nachfolge des VW Touareg an, beides sind Geländewagen. * Lars` neuer Dienstwagen tritt die indirekte Nachfolge des Ford Crown Victoria an, beide sind sogar baugleich. * Diese Folge stellt den einsamen Rekord von sechs Explosionen auf, davon fünf direkt hintereinander. * Anna Schröder alias Anna Majstorova fährt einen nagelneuen VW Passat Variant B7. Das Fahrzeug wurde erst vor kurzem auf dem Pariser Autosalon vorgestellt. Für die Szene mit der Explosion wurde aber ein B6, also das Vorgängermodell, verwendet. * Anna Majstorova scheint eine Vorliebe für Neuwagen zu haben, so leiht sie sich den 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee ihres Mannes aus. * Dass die Zweige des Busches auf einem Gartenbau-Fahrzeug landen, war eine spontane Idee von Maik-Ole Braatsen, dem Schauspieler von Lars Klaasen. Er hatte in der Nähe des Drehorts ein Gartenbaufahrzeug stehen sein, was ihm diesen Einfall brachte. * Da das Kamerateam für ein paar Probeaufnahmen zum Dreh einer neuen Fernsehserie in Phoenix, Arizona war, nutzte man diese Chance und drehte hier die Abschlussszene. * Auch diese Folge gehört zu eine der wenigen, die etwas zum Ort der Insel preisgibt. So erwähnt der Geschäftsleiter "eine starke Divergenz zwischen der nordamerikanischen und der eurasischen Platte", somit müsste sich Insel Sadra in etwa am Nordpol befinden, nämlich da, wo die nordamerikanische und eurasische Platte zusammentreffen. ** Auf diese "Beschreibung" würde übrigens die reale Insel Island passen. Quer durch diese Insel führt genau die Verwerfung zwischen den beiden Platten. * Erneut wird die "dritte Wand durchbrochen". Der vermeintlichte "Erzähler" korrigiert einen Satz, den er zuvor gesagt hat. * Der Name Majstorova ist eine Ableitung aus dem Wort "Meister". Ihr Name versinnbildlicht, dass sie eine Meisterin ihres Faches ist.